


Paradise Sauced

by fallenprotector



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Frotting, Lactation, Milking, Other, Tail Sex, Tailsex, is it two words idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: “You can call me Belial… in fact, I’d encourage it.”Belial’s voice lowers to hum as he draws near, sliding the hand on your cheek down to your chest. His fangs scrape the tender, exposed flesh of your neck. “If you don’t know my name, you won’t know what to scream.”





	Paradise Sauced

**Author's Note:**

> gimme some of that :eggplant: paradise :sweat_drops: sauced :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye: 
> 
> anyway i heard you guys were talkin shit on twitter so i wrote another. and this one’s even worse. you’re welcome
> 
> also catch me on twitter @fallenprotect0r

When you come to, you’re met with crooked pillars and stone marred by cracks. It doesn’t look like a sign of age, at least not exclusively -- something happened here. You feel it in the air, a low hum masked by a hushing breeze. Your fingertips tremble with the energy of something forgotten.

“Oh, this is fun.”

Whipping around, you catch the source of the voice. Two shoes touch down and click among the rubble. Six wings follow, flapping as they settle down. Purple and tinged with red, black. Jagged. Sharp. Your breath catches in your throat.

This is him -- the man you’ve been seeing in your dreams. Every night, he creeps in uninvited, imposing on your slumber with a wicked smile and far more wicked hands. He plays with you in ways you could never ask for, preying on your silent, shameless desires…

Is this, too, a dream?

“Back again, huh? You want me that badly… I’m touched.” He smirks, touching a hand to his heart. “We have something in common -- I like to come more than once.”

Right to the point, he strides forward and cups your cheek. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. Where are my manners?” He opens his mouth, licking a pair of fangs nice and slow; a black tail swishes playfully at his back. “You can call me Belial… in fact, I’d encourage it.”

Belial’s voice lowers to hum as he draws near, sliding the hand on your cheek down to your chest. His fangs scrape the tender, exposed flesh of your neck. “If you don’t know my name, you won’t know what to scream.”

His fangs sink into your neck. Your body shudders from head to toe, but the pain doesn’t last -- immediately, a twinge of heat surges through your veins. One after another, your limbs tremble, falling limp at your sides; the sensation is pleasurable far more than it is jarring, as waves of warmth spread through you.

Before you can wonder what he did, you feel his tongue trace over the wounds and lap up the blood. As he continues in slow, wet motions that occasionally lapse into sucking, you can’t help but gasp. But he doesn’t stop there, no. His hands are busy, one pressing against your back as the other fondles your chest in steady motions, rubbing and kneading with an eager, open palm.

He pulls his lips away from your neck with a pop. “We Primals are capable of things beyond your imagination.” His tongue trails up your neck until it reaches your jaw, then your ear. “Maybe you’d like a little taste?”

Your breaths are heavy, heaving in your lungs as both of his hands move to unbutton your shirt. Eventually he gets impatient, simply ripping the shirt open (and letting the last few buttons fly off in the process). You’re always wearing button-ups in these dreams; maybe it’s fun to watch him struggle with them, to make him wait before he can devour you. It makes him that much more aggressive once he does.

“Oh, skies,” a moan slips past your defenses as his mouth teases your left nipple, licking. You can’t help yourself, victim to his eager lips, preyed upon by your own silent, shameless desires…

This is too real to be a dream.

Both of Belial’s hands grasp your back, holding you steady as he lowers both of you to the ground. He chuckles, laying down with his back to the stone and you on top of him. “I wouldn’t be much of a  _gentleman_ if I made you lay on the ground, would I?” His hands pull you roughly forward, so his mouth can continue teasing your chest. “Besides -- I’m the one who likes it rough.”

The flicking of his tongue is a steady torture. Heat surges faster through your veins, bubbling under your skin -- you’ve gone slack in his grip, a toy for his pleasure. But most noticeably, there’s a tightness in your chest, a heaviness that definitely wasn’t there before. It grows into a sore feeling; you find your eyes drawn to his mouth, aching for something you can’t comprehend.

Then all at once, relief seizes you.  _“Ah!”_

Belial starts sucking on you at a greedy pace that makes your heart pound faster. One of his hands grasps your unattended breast, kneading it fiercely. The pressure is mind-numbing; gravity has its way, and your chest is all his to explore as you lay on top of him. Between his legs you can feel him nice and hard, hips rubbing just a little to tease you -- when did you spread yours so wide? Who cares? Your thoughts swim and all you can do is moan and babble, rocking your hips into his rhythm.

Beneath the both of you, his wings curl upward to cradle your body, claiming what’s his.  

“Mm,” Belial pauses. “It’s taking a while… look at you, playing hard to get.” He runs his tongue along your nipple slowly, his cock still throbbing under you. You quiver. “Maybe I could go a little harder. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Something lashes at your back. You draw a sharp breath. Glancing over your shoulder, you see his tail slip beneath your clothes, teasing at your rear entrance. It’s smooth, warm, and the pointed tip pushes curiously. Then it’s hot, wet -- it shoots some kind of thick salve inside, jolting you.

“Let’s do a little experimenting, shall we?” Belial’s hands grasp your breasts and squeeze. “How many ways can I play with you at once, I wonder… and more importantly, what’ll it take to get a taste of that milk?”

Milk. The word makes you swallow. Your chest is awfully, awfully heavy -- and Belial’s mouth, his lips slick and parted, they look so inviting, so friendly. He slides his palm upward to grip your left shoulder, then zeroes in on your nipple once more. At your back, you feel his tail writhe against you until oh, oh gods--

“Nnh,” you choke on your breath as the tail penetrates you, wriggling until it fits inside. It spares you a few moments to adjust before thrusting, reaching deeper. In an opposing rhythm, Belial’s hips rise and grind against yours -- his cock rubs relentlessly between your legs, leaving sparks of pleasure everywhere it touches.

Then you feel it -- a wave of relief as your strength flows out of you and into Belial’s greedy mouth.

Instantly Belial’s sucking picks up the pace. His lips move faster, harder, and the wet sounds of your nipple being claimed fill your ears. He swallows -- you watch as your milk rolls down his throat, the milk you definitely didn’t have before. How did he do this to you? What did he do? You don’t know, but you can’t complain, no, not at all, not when all the heat in your body concentrates at your chest, at the point where his mouth meets your flesh…

“Please,” you manage, eyes rolling back. You feel his tail fucking you deeper, harder, his cock grinding you, his hands grasping and holding you in place, his mouth suckling madly. Somewhere in the daze, he switches to your right nipple, and the pleasure starts all over again. The rush of adrenaline. The energy leaving your body. The steady flow of Belial milking you senseless, sucking and sucking, sucking you dry--

_“Belial!”_

A scream wrenches free of your chest as you come. Still, he keeps sucking, not satisfied until he’s drained you of every last drop you can give him. Your hips quiver as you ride out the orgasm, settling into the afterglow. At last, he releases your breasts. He laughs, low and breathless.

“Mm, you're delicious... I could suck you dry every day of the week." He licks his lips, savoring your taste. "But don’t get all tired out on me, now. Like I said…”

He grasps your back, holding you down.

“I like to come more than once.”

**Author's Note:**

> the more you attempt to silence me, the more my power grows. remember it well
> 
> as a small note -- the word "breast" has been assigned a gender connotation by society. that sucks. every body has breasts, some are just smaller than others or a different shape. when i write it i'm not referring to exclusively giant badonkadonks (ofc if that's what you imagine, that's all cool); basically u can be any gender and have breasts thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> have fun jackin it


End file.
